Waiting for Their Time
by FlameOfIllumination
Summary: Celeborn misses Galadriel, and while he waits for his turn to go over the seas he finds companionship in the only remaing Istari, Radagast.


**Waiting for their time.**

**Radagast/Celeborn **

Younger in visage if not in chronological age, Radagast the Brown was different from his fellow Istari. A lover of nature, of birds, beasts, and trees he was hopelessly in love with Middle Earth. Unlike Gandalf the Grey, who loved the peoples of Middle Earth, and Saruman the White who desired above all else power, he wished for many eons to simply be alone, left to appreciate the wonders around him.

And, even when he wished for company, it would not be to the Istari he turned. It was at the beginning of the Second Age when Radagast first felt the urge for a companion. Someone who could talk to him in words more clear and precise than that of the beasts and birds. Someone who loved the trees as he did.

Yet, unused to companionship, almost as shy as his birds, he did not seek out friendship.

And he waited the long years alone, happy enough with his silent contemplation, his guardianship of the trees.

For love of his wife, Galadriel, Celeborn had come to Lothlorien, and dwelt there happily with her, as they created their wondrous kingdom. Together they had a family, ruled their people wisely and well for many years. After the War of The Ring, when King Elessar was installed in Minas Tirith and Arwen Evanstar became his Queen, Galadriel determined that the time was come for the Ringbearers to leave.

She and Celeborn had talked, but the Lord of the Golden Wood eventually determined he would stay with his people, stay where the mallorn still blossomed until the Elves all passed away. Despite the pain he felt as he watched his wife, along with the other Ringbearers (leaving only Sam) leave, he could walk amongst his trees in the springtime and still feel a profound gladness.

Thus, it was that the silver haired elf spent most of his days in silent contemplation amongst the trees.

They met in a glade, dappled sunlight throwing silver streaks from the elf's hair onto the ground. Radagast followed the colour and simply watched the play of light and shadow on his hair for a while. At last, he stirred, meeting Celeborn's blue eyes.

"Hail, Lord of the Golden Wood." He said simply, standing quietly in his brown boots and robe.

"Hail, Radagast the Brown." Celeborn said. The elf and the Istari walked in silence together. "Tell me something Radagast." Celeborn said, a little whimsically.

"_Tell me something Cele" Galadriel laughed, entwining her hand with his._

"Like what?" the wizard asked, a slow, rare smile lighting his face.

"Anything. What its like, to be so uninterested with the world." Celeborn said, feeling a longing to talk to this grave wizard, who whilst looking no older than Celeborn himself undoubtedly was thousands of years older even than he was.

Radagast was stirred out of his tranquillity by this question, feeling the irony in the question he parried lightly. "My Lord, you surely are just as insular. With the loss of your golden lady you have not left your woods. Perhaps you simply feel as I do, that nothing compares with what you have."

_My Lord, will you never leave these woods? Galadriel teased. Nay dearest, I have a duty here, he laughed, leaning down to kiss his lady love._

"Perhaps" Celeborn said.

The two walked together from then on.

'Lord Celeborn?' the other elves in Lothlorien scarcely saw their Lord now, just in brief visits as he returned to his rooms. However, to their shock, they did oncehear his laughter, a rarity anough in the days when his wife was with them,floating through the trees. 'Is that?' they wondered, glancing from one face to the next. "He's happy." Haldir said, from his perch high above his troop in a tree. "And that's what's important."

* * *

"If elves could age, we would be old." Radagast said, as they walked together towards the eastern border of Lothlorien. 

"You are not an elf" Celeborn laughed, and turned to look behind him. In a long procession followed the last remaining Lothlorien elves, dressed in their finest, and trying their best to restrain their curiousity, and not eavesdrop on their Lord, and the reclusive wizard who'd been his friend for over a hundred years.

The trees thinned, and in a large open glade ahead of them Legolas ó Ithilien waited. Behind him stood his guard, in the black and gold armour they'd worn in the War of the Ring. His face was pale, and by his side, sitting on a small brown horse was a very old dwarf, in fine armour.

"Lord Celeborn, welcome." said Legolas gravely. "And Radagast, I am honoured." He bowed.

The grey ship waiting for them in the harbour was perfect. Built by the Elves of Mirkwood, it's grey-toned wood still held some of the dappled green highlights of the forest. The elves entered one by one, Radagast hanging back to the end, his friend beside him. Legolas bowed again, and entered ahead of them, Gimli the Dwarf at his side. Celeborn frowned to see it, and was about to say something when Radagast placed a gentle hand on his arm. "He is to go. Leave it." he said softly.

Celeborn nodded. _Right again, my friend. Always you save me from my predjudices, just as my Lady did._ He shuddered._ How I miss her. How I miss soft lips upon my own, how I miss her eyes that have seen the light of Valinor._

Arm in arm, the tall elf Lord and the shy, strong Istari boarded the ship, and in the night floated out to sea, eyes finally turned away from Middle Earth, and towards the light of the land over the sea.

_I must go down to the seas again, to the lonely sea and the sky,  
And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by,  
And the wheel's kick and wind's song and the white sail's shaking,  
And a gray mist on the sea's face, and a gray dawn breaking._


End file.
